Rebel Hearts
by CenaAmbroseGirl92
Summary: Becky Orton has known Seth Rollins for a number of years, but because of her older brother (Randy) and his overprotective nature she hasn't had a chance to act. Can the rebel get what she wants? And does Seth feel the same way?


*Flashback 4 years earlier*

I was sitting in an empty seat, reading "The Battle of the Labyrinth" by Rick Riordan. My feet are on the back of the seat in front of mine.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there." A guy about a few years older than me says as he steps over my legs.

"Oh!" I move my legs. "I'm so sorry!"

The guy laughs. "It's fine." He has black hair and the front on one side is blonde; it's cute. He sits in the empty seat next to me.

"I'm so sorry." I close my book and press my index and middle finger to a spot on my head, about one inch above my eyebrow. "I'm such a bookworm..." I laugh nervously. "I'm Becky, by the way."

"Seth." He grins.

*End Flashback*  
My older brother, Randy Orton, has just had a grueling match against the Big Show, when "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta. Shield." Thunders through the arena.

I look at Randy. "Do you want me to stay?"

He shakes his head. "But wait till they get closer."

I nod and watch the Shield advance through the crowd and towards us. As they stand at the barricade, I recognize one of the men as Seth, the one who I met in an empty arena.

Seth smirks when he sees me and mouths, "Hello."

I blush and look down.

Randy nudges me. "Go... now."

I back away, not tearing my eyes from the Hounds of Justice as they surround the ring. I watch in complete confusion as Seth shoots the one named Dean a look that says, "Don't hurt her."

I've made it behind the curtain and nearly get run over by Ryback and Sheamus. "They're already in the ring."

Sheamus shrugs. "Too bad for them."

I pace around the locker room my brother and I share.

John Cena was in there with me, looking slightly amused by my pacing. "Calm down, Orton.." John says.

"I'm calm." My mind's racing, at a speed of what feels like a million miles per hour. "John?"

"Becky?"

"What are the odds of meeting someone from your past and them remembering you exactly?"

"Pretty slim, I think. Why?"

"Just wondering..."

The door opens and I freeze, turn towards the door and get ready to help the wounded men, but instead find Seth Rollins standing there.

"You got a minute?" He asks me.

My heart thunders in my chest. "Yeah. I'll be right back, John." I step outside and close the door behind me.

"Walk with me, please." Seth says.

"Why? Why should I trust you? I mean you just took out my brother, how do I know you won't do the same to me?" I ask, trying to let my anger show, but it's harder than it seems because Seth is so attractive.

Seth raises an eyebrow. "I don't know. But you certainly seem to trust me enough to confide in me when the whole thing with Brad Maddox fell apart."

I cross my arms across my chest. He does have a point.

"And yeah, I do want to take you out..." A long pause follows. "On a date." Seth adds.

I look at him and for the first time I see him as the Seth I knew in FCW, not this Shield Seth ."All right, it's a date."

"I'll pick up after the show." Seth smirks. "Maybe after the date we can have some fun."

I push him jokingly. "Go back to your dog house of justice."

Seth pouts. "Fine..."

I stood in the parking lot, waiting for Seth. I smirked as he jogged up, slightly out of breath. He had traded his all black attire for a light blue shirt and a nice pair of jeans.

"Sorry, I'm late the guys were giving me crap." Seth explains.

"It's fine. I get it." I smile.

He looked me up and down with a smirk. "You look hot..."

I blush. "Thanks... It's nice to see you in something other than black."

Seth laughs. "Thanks."

I nod. "So, what's the plan?"

He smirks. "I was going to take you back to my hotel room... But I didn't know if you were okay with that."

I smirk back. "I'm cool with that."

"Great! I just have to ask you, what if your brother finds out?"

"Eh.. He's overprotective and I've got a rebellious streak.. So I don't know and I don't mind getting in trouble." I shrug.

"Okay, cause he's watching us right now." Seth has a mischievous look in his eyes; it was that look on the day we met that made me fall head over heels for him. "Let's give him something to talk about."

I bite my lip. "What are you suggesting?"

Seth smirks. "This..." He takes the sides of my face in his hands and kisses me roughly. I'm in shock but I quickly melt into the kiss as my eyes slide closed and my arms wrap around Seth's neck. Seth smirks into the kiss as he rubs my sides and deepening the kiss. A soft moan escapes my lips and Seth slides his tongue into my mouth. While he explores my mouth, my hands tangle in his hair. We pull away only because we need oxygen.

His forehead rests on my. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Seth asks.

"Yes... And just so you don't have to worry about me being hit on, I'll join the Shield, if it's okay with the guys of course."

Seth gets a big smile on his face.

"Becky, what's going on?" Randy asks.

"I'm in a relationship and a soon to be Shield member." I answer, smirking.

"No you aren't."

"Randy, you are not my father and I'm not a little kid anymore so I am very capable of making my own decisions, including this." and with that I walked away.

Seth catches up to me and intertwines our fingers. "You told him..."

I sigh. "It's his own fault. Where do you think I got the rebellious streak from?"

Seth kisses me again. "I love you and your rebellious streak."

I giggle. "I love you too Seth."


End file.
